Chickens Will RULE the World!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [crack] What would you do if some random girl runs up and shouted Chickens will rule the world? What if Mukahi went crazy yet again?


Chickens Will RULE the World!

I should thank AnuneFan for this… so… THANKS!!! I should also thank my friend, Rin-san, for this too, for saying that chickens will rule the world everyday…

* * *

Sanada Genichirou was walking down the street as casually as he could. Yes, Yukimura once told him that he walked like a statue, so he needed to start walking "casually." Although it was hard, he tried, after getting about a million lessons from Niou and Marui.

Just then some random girl ran up to him and shouted, "CHICKENS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!"

"…" Sanada stared at her for a while, but then he decided to ignore her. He walked past her.

The girl followed along, "I SAID, CHICKENS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!" She screamed.

After about five blocks later, Sanada got pissed off so he turned around and said, "Do I know you?"

She grinned like a madman (er, woman) and said, "Of course you don't! I secretly follow you from the shadows!!!"

"…So you're stalking me?" Sanada asked, but we all know inside he was really happy because someone ACTUALLY cared about stalking him. Yes! In Niou's face, Sanada could _so_ totally get girls.

"No, no, you got it all wrong! A stalker would be following you, never revealing herself, I revealed myself! Ha, so that means, I'm NOT a stalker!" She said.

Sanada briefly wondered if that it made sense, but does it LOOK like he cared? "Look kid, I'm leaving to buy tennis rackets." He turned around and walked away.

The girl ran after him, "I know where to get them, really special ones, so…"

"…"

"You're just jealous of me."

"…"

"Did you know I'm actually a giant fangirl of you?" She asked.

"…" Sanada somewhat felt honored, even IF that girl was weird. At least he was somewhat loved!! In your face, Niou! That's what Sanada WANTED to say.

"I'M A SANADA FAN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SAY IT!!!" She screamed. "ALSO, CHICKENS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!"

"…"

"YES, CHICKENSSSSS!!!" She continued screaming.

"…"

"And also, you should learn to get bigger shorts. Your shorts are so…. SHORT!"

"My shorts?"

"YES!!! THEY ARE SHORT!"

Just then, Hyoutei showed up. Actually, it was only Atobe, Shishido, and Gakuto.

"Ore-sama doesn't get why he's with you peasants." Atobe said.

"Shut up, Atobe." Shishido muttered.

"I don't have short shorts." Sanada stated.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU DOOOOO!!!" She screamed.

Gakuto stared at her. "HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE A STALKER!" He shouted, pointing to the girl.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" She shouted back.

"YOUR SHIRT SAYS SO!! IT SAYS, "I'M SUCH A STALKER!" BELIEVE IT!" Mukahi shouted.

"He's watched too much Naruto…" Shishido said.

"IT DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING!" She screamed at his face.

Sanada decided to sneak off, but suddenly the girl turned around and shouted, "GET BETTER SHORTS!!!"

"…"

Gakuto looked at Sanada, "You're from Rikkaidai, right? Yeah, YOUR SHORTS ARE SOOOO SHORT!!! YOU ARE TECHNOLOGICALLY CHALLENGED!!! YOU'RE STUPID!!!" He shouted.

"…" Sanada looked at Gakuto, then at Shishido and Atobe.

"Ignore him, he's crazy." Atobe said.

"HAHA! YOU'RE ALL STUPID!"

Shishido sighed, "Oh great, you made him ranty."

"YEAH! I AGREE!" She yelled. "HE DOES HAVE SHORT SHORTS!"

Gakuto changed subject, "KIKUMARU EIJI IS DUMB!!!"

"…"

"What does Kikumaru have to do with this?" Shishido asked.

"…I'm buying my tennis rackets now…" Sanada muttered, slowly slipping away like the ninja he… ISN'T.

"KIKUMARU EIJI IS NOT DUMB!" The fangirl shouted.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YOU'RE DUMB! OF COURSE KIKUMARU'S DUMB!!! I PLAN TO BEAT HIM IN EVERYTHING!!! GEKOKUJYOU!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Sempai… that's _my_ quote." Hiyoshi said, popping out of nowhere. "Please don't use it."

"I CAN GEKOKUJYOU AS I PLEASE, YOU GEKOKUJYOU WEIRDO!! GEKOKUJYOU!" The Hyoutei red head continued shouting.

"I say we leave as soon as possible." Shishido whispered to Atobe. "Let the two scream at each other…" Atobe nodded.

"DON'T GEKOKUJYOU KIKUMARU!!! HE'S AWESOMER THAN YOU!!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

"…"

"I say we leave before Gakuto explode." Shishido said to Hiyoshi and Atobe.

The two nodded and the three of them ran for it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!!! KIKUMARU SUCKS!!! I'M THE MASTER!!!" Gakuto started yelling at her.

"NO!!! KIKUMARU IS BETTER!!!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"CHICKENS WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"I KNOW!!!"

"…"

"…"

"I say, differences aside, we let chickens rule the world." Gakuto said.

"Ok! CHICKENS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!"

"YEAH!"

And that's how Gakuto had gotten himself another chicken supporter/stalker/fangirl.

Moral of the story? When you're buying tennis rackets, be sure to walk silently away…


End file.
